


The pirate and the imposter

by Krupka123



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also Markus and Connor are husbands, Also my first fanfic with sex in it, But it's more sexy, F/M, I would say fluff, Josh is a gentleman of honour, North is a pirate, Very big sexual tension, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123
Summary: North is a pirate who kidnap a prince, but the man who she kidnapped is not the one he is tellig her he is.





	The pirate and the imposter

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this ship, both of them are underrated, so...here, take this :D
> 
> Big thanks to Lisa from our RK1K server for beta!

North looked skeptical. It was too easy for her taste, but she didn't want to complain, not in front of her crew. As the captain of Jericho, one of the most feared ships of the Atlantic Ocean, she had a reputation to hold, so she just stood before the one they captured, and waited for Daniel, her right hand, to took off the bag from his head.

She was impressed by the looks of the man before her. Brown curious eyes, short brown hair and full lips, tall and nice looking.

„Nice to finally meet you, prince Markus.“ she said, smiling maliciously. 

He looked confused for a moment, but then he smiled at her courageously.

„If it isn't the famous Bloody Dagger. Well, you caught yourself a prince, so what now?“

North was more and more intrigued by him, even with the fact that he looked a little humorous in those night clothes.

„Oh, so you want to know my plans, don't you? You are a fool if you think I will tell you. Daniel, take our host to my cabin.“ she said to this blonde scary looking pirate and he grabbed prince hand and took him away.

What nobody knew was that his name wasn't Markus. It was Josh. And he was one of the gentleman of honour of the prince, but he wanted to keep their ignorance.

The captain's cabin wasn't big, but it looked cozy and once they were there, Daniel released his hands from the rope they were tied and shutted him in, locking the door.

Josh looked around. One bed, a table with some maps and papers on it, an old chair and a bookshelf full of very interesting books. _Huh, who could tell._

She interrupted his thoughts, unlocking the door and walking in, shutting it after her. She slowly walked to her chair and sat down, eyes locking with Josh.

„So, here we are.“ she said.

„Here we are.“ Josh repeated her words, wich made her smile again, but not in the bad way, but in a cute way. _Wait, did I just call her cute?_

„We will be spending some time together, so what about we know each other better?“ she asked, licking her lips.

He started walking towards her very, very slowly, his hips shaking. What am I doing? He asked himself once again, but he was mesmerized by her beauty, so when he stood before her on the other side of the table, he seductively bent his torso so that his face was really close to hers.

„What do you have in mind?“ 

North swallowed heavily.

„If you must ask...“ she said, brushing her lips against his and then quickly stood up, making him step back, surprised.

„Take off your clothes.“ she commanded him, and he did as she told him. 

She really liked what she saw, but there was no time for fun. Well, maybe a little time. She crouched under her desk, where a chest was, and inside it a really old dress. North took that piece of clothes and gave it to Josh.

„Wear this. I don't want you to walk around my ship with those thin clothes, this is warmer. Also, no, I don't have any other clothes for you.“ she was amused but just for a minute, before Josh put that dress on him and oh, he looked so good in it. North was stunned for a brief moment, and unfortunately for her, he noticed it. Decision was made in his head and he slowly turned around.

„Do I look good?“ Josh said with an alluring voice. North snapped and just looked away.

„How should I know? Now go to sleep, Noah will bring you some food later.“ she just said and walked away in a hurry, locking the door after her.

_Well, this will be certainly interesting._

\---

„Good morning, your majesty.“ said a friendly voice. Josh looked up from the bed and a pretty face smiled at him.

„Noah, I suppose.“ Josh said back, sitting.

„Ah, so the captain told you I would come. That is good, that is good. You will find some food and water on the table. It's not much, but such is the life of a pirate. After that, you are free to join our captain on the bridge.“ 

Noah made a few steps back, his smile widened when seeing Josh in the dress after he stood up. He could not lie, the prince looked good.

„Did nobody tell you that it's rude to stare at a lady?“ Josh laughed when Noah's cheeks turned red. He sat at the table and ate. The whole time Noah stood by the door, trying to not look at him, which was really amusing.

„So, the captain let me walk freely on her ship?“ the so-called prince asked.

„We are far away from your kingdom, and there is water around us, so she doesn't see the reason for locking you here.“ the pirate answered, and when Josh joined him, he stopped him.

„One more thing, your majesty. The captain wants you to wear this.“ with that he pulled a long brown wig from his bag and gave it to Josh.

„Of course.“ the taller man just sighed.

„Little help, please? I don't see a mirror here.“ Noah was suddenly nervous, being so close to this beauty, but he helped him anyway.

„How do I look?“ Josh asked with an humourous undertone.

„Uhm...good...really good.“ Noah was red on his cheeks once again and turned his face away from Josh sight.

„Lead the way,“ Josh leaned close to his face and whispered „Noah.“ which made the other man weak on his knees, but he picked himself up and walked out the room, with Josh after him. 

They walked through a large cabin which was, as Josh assumed, other pirates bedroom, and climbed the stairs leading outside.

It was sunny, almost no cloud in the sky. The ship was amazingly big and he was really impressed. He loved history and books in general, so he knew that this ship was one of the oldest but strongest, with rich history. He was in awe when he heard his name. Josh turned and saw Red Dagger behind the wheel, looking down at him with a sparkle in her eyes.  
Josh decided, after she left him the other day, that he must use this sparkly tension between him and Red Dagger if he wanted to stay alive.  
He walked up to the main bridge, resting his body near the wheel and looking at the sea.

„Captain.“ he said, playing with every letter on his tongue. North just gave him a hungry look.

„Please, call me North.“ she, too, had some aces under her sleeve, so she snapped her fingers, and suddenly Daniel was there, taking the wheel for her.

She took a long step and put her hand next to Josh, letting her cleavage be seen. Josh couldn't help it, but he swallowed with loud „gulp“. North knew how to make a human thirsty.

„North then.“ Josh put a stray strand behind his ear and blinked. The tension between them was back and they both needed to hold it down.

„So...“ North smiled at him and _oh, just kiss me already_ „did you sleep well?“

This was too much for Josh. He must go away. Now.

„I did, like a baby, actually.“ he carefully walked next to the railing, away from North. Both of them didn't know what to say.

„Your ship is amazing. Jericho is one of the oldest ships, how did you manage to capture her?“ the tall man changed the subject.

„Oh, it is a family heritage. I grew up on this ship, as my father before me and his mother before him.“ North made herself comfortable, leaning against the railing. Josh turned towards her, a curious look on his face.

„Wow, that is amazing. You are very lucky. I always wanted to sail away on the ship, but my kin...but my father never let me. Telling me I am needed at the palace.“

„Well, you never choose your parents. And I strongly doubt that your life is boring. After all, you are a prince.“ 

He wanted to say something, but instead one of the pirates yelled „ship on the lardboard!“ and when they looked at that direction, they saw a really fast ship approaching.

The Holister. The Royal Guard ship.

\---

„Quickly, take him to my cabin!“ North yelled, and one of the pirates started shoving him back where they came from, into the cabin where they had locked him. Josh had no time to protest and when he was alone once again he just sighed. He hoped that whoever was coming did not blow his cover. And if they did, well, he was reconciled with everything at this point.  
...  
_„Josh, please, can you exchange your room with mine? I beg you, my friend.“ prince Markus stopped his good friend after dinner and asked him this plea with a desperate face._  
_„What for, my lord?“ Josh asked back, he had his suspicion but he wanted to hear it from Markus._  
_„Me and Connor...we...we want to escape. Tonight.“ Markus blushed and Josh smiled at him. He knew about their love. His personal quardian named Connor loved the prince deeply, and he was a good man, so Josh trusted him and he knew that Markus would be safe with him._  
_„But of course, Markus. Your secret is safe with me. Now go, I will be there in one hour, so be ready.“ Markus' father always checked his son by midnight, so if Josh could play along they might make it. That was, until somebody broke in and took Josh by surprise._  
…  
„Commander Chapman.“ North smiled at the woman before her. They were on the neutral ground, both took a boat and met in the middle of their ships. North took Daniel and Noah with her. Commander Chapman was accompanied by Officer Chloe Kamski and Officer Kara Williams, all three of them very beautiful and very fearful.

„Red Dagger.“ The Commander smiled back, she was always very cheerful and a kind woman, that was until somebody hurt someone she liked and then she turned into a beast.

„What do I owe the pleasure of meeting you here?“ the redhead tried to play innocent, but they both knew that it wouldn’ t work.

„Well, you know, our prince is missing, along with his personal guardian and one of his gentleman of honour. Does it ring any bell to you?“ 

North did a dramatic pause and pretended that she was thinking very hard about it, but then she just shrugged her shoulders.

„No, I am sorry, but I don't know anything about them.“ she smiled politely once more.

„You filthy liar.“ Officer Williams said with clear disdain of the woman before her.

„We will find them sooner or later, you know. You can make it easy for us.“ Officer Kamski almost whispered these words, winking at North. They had a brief history together and the pirate captain was always a little weak for her, but not that much.

„You can attack us, sure, but you know that we will win, given our ship is bigger, faster and my crew always love a good bloodshed.“

„Now now, there is no need for that, Captain. We will go our way, for now. But we will be back, I guarantee that.“ the Commander said. They turned their boat and were on their way back to The Holister.

„Oh, I know.“ North whispered while her men started paddle back to Jericho.

Once they were back, North stormed into her cabin and sat behind her desk, watching Josh stand up from the bed.

„Why didn't you tell me?“ she was furious but his face was calm as a morning sea.

„So you know.“ he said, reclining his head.

„Of course I know!“ she screamed at him, and he stepped back.

„What will you do with me now?“ he asked a little scared. Even if he had made his mind, he couldn't deny that he was, in fact, scared.

„What do you mean, Markus?“ North answered with a curious face. _Oh, so she does not know. But then why…?_

„You know, if you had told me that two other people are missing, it would have been easier. Now I have your friend and your guardian on my neck and this complicate things a little.“

_Oh. OH!_

„Sorry for that, they ran together. You know...love.“ he said, with new courage and made his way to her, sitting on her lap and whispering in her ear. „and I can't stand in the way of love.“

North had had enough. She lowered his head and kissed him deeply, the air between them was electric and the temperature raised, both enjoying what was happening.

And then somebody knocked.

„What now?“ she barfed at the door, when Daniel looked inside with a surprised face.

„Captain, you need to see that.“

\---

„So, what is going on?“ North asked, following Daniel with Josh behind her.

„You will see.“ Daniel said and smiled at Josh with a knowing and scary smile. Josh shivered and looked at the floor.

When they were on the bridge two new people stood there, and when Josh saw them, his blood ran cold.

„Hello, captain. My name is Markus and this is my husband Connor. We are sorry, but we were captured by your men for some reason. We demand release right now.“

North gave him a sinister smile.

„Markus? Prince Markus?“ she asked.

„The one and only.“ he said proudly. 

North took Josh by his elbow and showed him to the pair.

„So who the hell is this?“

„Josh, my friend! What are you doing here?“ Markus was genuinely surprised by the presence of his gentleman of honour. 

North looked at Josh and then, suddenly, her expresion went blank.

„Noah, put this imposter and the white guy into jail, and you, your majesty, we need to talk.“ 

Josh wanted to tell her something but she just focused her eyes on the prince, so he kept his mouth shut.

After Noah locked them up, he sat on the bench in the cell and put his face in his hands.

„Josh?“ Connor was very quiet the whole time, now standing next to the named.

„Mhm?“, he mumbled against his hands.

„What is going on?“ 

The older man finally looked at Connor and saw how confused he was. He was always like that. Blant with his emotions, making people blush because he was very good looking and when he liked something or someone, he was not afraid to tell it. He was very genuine, very intelligent and honestly, there was no one who hadn't a crush on him in the kingdom. But the one he loved the most was Markus. Their love was pure and deep. Josh envied them for this. And when he had finally found someone he liked, he screwed that up.

„Well, do you want the short version or the long version of the story?“ he answered with another question.

„Short one, please.“ Connor sat next to him, watching him curiously.

„I was kidnapped from Markus' bedroom the night you two escaped by the captain, Red Dagger,“

„You mean the most feared woman of the sea, known for her excellent tactical moves on battlefield and her foxy actions, for smuggling humans, and, surprisingly, for holding the lowest score on killings?“

„...yes, her. Anyway, I had to pretend that I was Markus so that she didn't kill me on the spot. So I played the role of our prince but then you two showed up, and here we are. That is basically it. Also, what are YOU doing here?“ now Josh gave Connor the curious look.

„We married that night we left our kingdom and hid in the Holister, and when those two ship met, we escaped on the boat trying to get to the nearest land, but then Jericho crew saw us and captured us.“ Connor was still watching Josh with those soft brown eyes, making him a little nervous.

„Oh, congratulation.“ Josh said politely.

„Thank you. May I say that you look stunning?“ the pale man made the other one blush really hard. But before he could say anything Markus was back. Noah put him into jail with the other two and smiled at Josh.

„Don't worry, she won't hurt you.“ and with that, he left.

„Flirting with my best friend, I see.“ Markus said, half joking, when Connor hugged him and kissed him.

„I would never. I simply said how good he looks.“ Connor said, bluntly, making Markus chuckle.

„Oh, Connor.“ and with that he looked at Josh.

„I am so sorry my friend. You were surely scared the whole time. I talked with the captain and she agreed that you and Connor can go in exchange for my freedom. When we land, you will be free.“

„But Markus!“ both of the men shouted at him, suddenly scared that they would lose him.

„Worry not, my friends, because I have a plan!“ he said, smiling.

„What is it?“ Connor asked.

„Um, well….it's still in progress...give me two days and I will manage to...“ 

Both of them sighed. This was going to be a long journey.

...

He had enough. After three days, he finally snapped and when Noah brought them food, he looked at him, angry.

„I want to speak to her!“ he shouted, making Noah look at him sadly.

„I am afraid that she does not want to speak to you, Josh.“

„Please, Noah! I must! Tell her I want only five minutes! And then she can do whatever she wants with me, even kill me! But I need to see her!“ 

He was desperate, so Noah nodded and when he came back, he unlocked the door and let him out.

„Five minutes.“ he said, leading him into her cabin. Connor and Markus were silent. They knew that once Josh was this angry, it was better not to talk to him.

Josh made his way in front of her desk and she gave him a tired look, sitting and writing some notes.

„So? What do you want?“

„You know that I had to do it! I was scared, and I thought that you will kill me! You would have done the same if you had been in my situation! I swear I didn't want to make you angry!“ he screamed at her. She stood up and asked again.

„What do you want, Josh?“ her face was suddenly so close and _oh._

„I want you.“ he said, grabbing her by her collar and kissing her with so much passion he didn't knew he had.

She grabbed his waist at pulled him on the table, ripping his dress while they kissed, as he helped her out from her shirt and pants. She lied him on the table and sat on him, both of them horny and ready to take action. He slid his cock into her and slowly, very slowly, started thrusting, while she kissed his neck and his torso. He moaned, squeezed her hips, and begged for more with his body. Both of them were on edge very quickly, and finished with loud „AAAH“  
She leaned to his ear and whispered.

„I wanted to do this from the first time we were alone. Now you belong to me and only to me, understand?“ he just nodded and kissed her again, both of them ready for the round two.

After the fifth round they decided they had enough, for now at least, so they just lied on the bed and talked about anything they had in mind, both laughing and smiling at each other.

North decided to let the prince and his husband go after the prince gave her his royal ring. They left them on the shore, and when Josh asked why, she simply said: „I am not made from stone, my love. The one who asked to kidnap the prince also said that if he did not make it, I shall bring the evidence of his death, and I think this will do.“

He kissed her after that, putting his head on her shoulder while she was holding his waist with one hand. She steered the ship with the other and, together, they sailed away, towards the sunset.

THE END


End file.
